Cameo Tears
by Raven Primrose
Summary: AU. War has corrupted the land. A girl is found. Kaname begins to feel something. A sensation burning in his chest. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Cameo Tears**

"Even in war, there still can be love."-S.K.P. (Me)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hate and vulgarity spread like wild fire in the south. War was waging and everyone wanted a part. It was the vampires against the humans. Something had finally struck and broken off the cord. Humans were tired of their violent counterparts. The vampires the same. They both saw each other as mortal enemies and forces to be reckoned with. The vampires were the north. The humans; the south.

So far, the vampires were winning and seem that they would most likely win the war. Things seemed grim for the humans. Soon, there would probably be no more humans. But the humans had an advantage. They had miko's. They could turn high-ranking and low-level E vampires into dust. The only vampires that they could not kill were the Purebloods.

The battle of Gettysburg had passed already by then. The vampires had won. They were currently marching towards the south at full-speed. It didn't matter to them what was to occur to them. They were going to win and keep the humans in check. They were not going to succeed from the union. They were going to be forced to stay and live up to what they had done.

Currently, Kaname, General of the Third Battlion; was on his way to Atlanta, Georgia. There had been news that the humans down there were gathering miko's in a large expense. They were creating an army. They had the upperhand but Kaname was there to the fire out. His chocolate-brown eyes searched the surronding forests for signs of neighboring humans.

So far, they weren't any.

They had escaped.

"Lets continue onward," he said.

His men looked at him and nodded. They were all in this together. The humans were going to lose; if they had anything to say about it. His men never grew tired or felt pain. They were inpenetrable. They could travel at fast speeds and make it to there destination in less than a day. They were going through South Carolina as we speak.

They had a few hours left, they were almost there.

The men marched at an inhuman pace and continued on. A lowly-grin came upon his mouth. Humans were despicable. They didn't deserve to live. Everything they touched burned and eventually fell apart. But without them, they would not be able to eat and increase their population. Somehow, they were just the right tools for the job that they were created to do.

When they arrived, they could hear screams going all around them. The screaming a woman makes when she is being hurt. Kaname had begun to worry. What were the humans doing? Kaname ran at the fastest speed he could. He looked all around him. Hundreds of woman were being locked up in chains and being put on the back of carts. They were beating them and hitting them with whips.

He sighed.

He knew that they would do something like this. Even if they were his mortal enemy. They should've been at least treated with respect. Being as humans are, they had to. Why was it always violence with them? He frowned. He continued to hear their screams pierce through the midnight air. Without surprise, he saw a burt of energy came from one of the miko's. She certainly was powerul.

She screamed the loudest of all the women that were in the encampment. He ran over from behind the trees to get a closer look at her. She had raven-black hair that reached her waist and green piercing eyes **(A/N: I did this on purpose!)**. In the palms of her hands, were balls of energy that she threw at the men. It was useless because they were human. They hit her with a whip to make her comply.

He ran.

He caught the whip and broke it in half.

The humans looked at him with mercy. They knew the he could've easily killed them but he didn't. He would need them later on to feed his men. He picked up the young woman bridal-style. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Her bright viridian green eyes dancing in the light of the camp fire. She tried to remember her savior's face. He was noteworthy to her.

"Thank you," was all she could say before she passed out.

"Your welcome," he replied.

This young woman amused him. There was something sired deep within that told him to take care of her. He wanted her to be alright and to be well. This was a weird sensation that he had never felt before. Not even with Yuuki. She had been only a child when he had saved her but she was something he cherished. He gathered the young woman in his arms and placed her onto his shoulder.

In all of his days, he had never felt this way about anything and much less did he care. Whatever she had done, he wasn't able to find out why she made him feel that way. He smirked. Humans were odd creatures but it had been said that the most kind and caring of them were monks and mikos. They would not kill or harm other creatures. Not unless they had been forced to do so or were defending something they truly cared about.

He need to disband this camp and take all the women with him to the capital. He looked around. There was much to be done and he knew it. "Men, capture all the humans. Do with them as you please but do not touch the miko's. They will come back with us to the captial," he ordered.

His men looked at him with delight and smiled. They were all quite hungry. They did as they were told. They undid the chains that the miko's were placed in and each vampire picked one of the women up. They were going to run home. It would take them less than a day to do so. The women looked at the vampires with fear. They knew what would happen if they were caught by the vampires. They would be eaten and much more.

There had been many stories about what vampires did to humans, much less mikos. The tales that they had heard were gruesome and macabre. One story fortold of a vampire eating a miko for an increase of power. Another said that they only ate mikos so that they could become purebloods and make more vampires. Whatever the story, they completely feared the vampires.

Soon they set up camp, and sat the women down. They gathered up fire-wood and started a fire so that they would have light and would be warm. After that, they had begun to put up tents. Once Kaname had his finished, he set up a cot and layed the young woman on it. He walked out to see how things were going. Everything was in order and that was how he liked it to be.

"Are the mikos situated and fed," he asked Hanabusa.

"They are fine, milord."

"That is good. Is there anything they need?"

"No, milord."

"Alright, good night Aido."

"Good night, Lord Kaname."

He walked back into his tent. He sat down on the cot that he had laid out. He moved a lock of her purple-black hair out of her face. He took a moment to notice her features. She had a heart-shaped face, curvy-figure, supple-sized breasts, and a very-toned stomach. By the shape of her eyes, he could tell where she had come from. She, along with all the other women, were from his homeland. Japan.

He wondered why she was all the way out here and when had she been brought here. He frowned. Humans loved to use pawns to win simple childrens games. They wouldn't be in the situation they were in now, i they could think and function properly in a society. He looked at her intensly. _No_ he thought _she will be nothing like Yuuki. Maybe something more_.

As he gazed at her, he saw a big blotch of red on her abdomen. He pulled down the top of her haori and saw it. He frowned. The humans had stabbed her. But whatever for? He leaned down and licked the wound close. The rumors had been true. Miko's blood was absolutely delicious. He would remember that in the future. She opened her eyes and looked down at her open haori and screamed.

This caught his attention.

He leaned up and looked at her. She stopped. Her eyes piercing his. She remembered that this man had saved her but what was he doing to her? Then she saw where he had licked and frowned. He had healed her wound. Just as Sesshomaru would've done for her. She brought her had out and outstrected it to his face and held his cheek as if to say thank you.

He looked at her hungrily.

"What is your name," he asked.

"Kagome, you," she said with impeccable english.

"Kaname. How old are you?"

"17 years old."

"How were you and the other miko's delievered here?"

"A ship."

"Why?"

"From what our lord had told us, it was that we would save the humans of America from man-eating creatures. They are called Vampires, if I am not mistaken."

"You are correct. Is that all?"

"Yes Kaname," she said as her stomach growled.

He smirked. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything that you have available," she replied.

He walked out of the tent. Within minutes, he was back. In his hand was a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread. "Here you go," he said as he handed her the food.

He watched curiously as she ate. Every so often, she could dip the bread in the soup and slurp some of the soup. He chuckled. She looked at him and smiled. This man had saved her and feed her. She knew what he was and she knew he knew what she was, but he still helped her. This man was god-sent. She finished her soup and began to lay down again.

"Good night, Kagome," he said.

"G'night Kaname," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? My first try at something new to write. I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**

**S.K.P.**


	2. AN

**Hey, **

**I am NOT giving up on this story but I am looking for a co-author to help me finish them. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait such a long time for an update and for this to be that vevry update. But so much has been going on in my life that I haven't had the time to sit down and write out anything and I truly apologize for this. I really have had so much change within these last two years that I don't know where to exactly start on anything and have to much to the wind. But if anyone is interested, please let me know through a private message and thank you for reading this. I am very grateful.**

**Ravishing Primrose**


End file.
